1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to complex powder and external preparation for skin comprising the same, and in particular, powder that has function to living body.
2. Prior Art
It has been known that various kinds of medicines, external preparations for skin and cosmetics are effective for improvement and prevention of symptoms such as skin disease, rough skin and pimples. As an effective component of these medicines and cosmetics, for example, antiphlogistic agents, essences extracted from plants or animals which are effective for anti-inflammation, or those having moisture retaining or water retaining effect such as amino acids, polysaccharide, lipid and natural polymer have been used because these components are effective for prevention of dermatitis or prevention of water volatilization from a horny layer of epidermis.
On the other hand, an increasing attention is paid not only to morbid dermatitis such as atopic dermatitis or severe pimples but also to a condition which is not morbid dermatitis but hypersensitive reaction is shown to the change in the environment, i.e., so-called sensitive skin. Since such skin is associated frequently with an inflammation or a reduced barrier function, it may exhibit a hypersensitive reaction or irritation in response to various substances, therefore careful selection of effective components should be needed.
However, conventional medicines used as effective components for rough skin permeate into skin by percutaneous absorption, so in some cases it have probability to give other undesired effects to skin.
Accordingly, an effective component which is safe and free from irritation has been required.